How I Met Big Time Rush
by AnimeStoleMyLife
Summary: BTR car breaks down in front of Jewel's place when she sees them she almost has a heartache. James and Kendall both got a thing going on her. She's at the concert and that's when James decides to make a move. JamesxOCxKendall Final Chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**How I Met Big Time Rush**_

_Warning: Fan Girl Crazed Mode_

_Disclaimer: I don't Own Big Time Rush…..there in my closet….Joke…..Haha_

_Princess Dork: I will use my real name….Duuuun Duuuun._

_**It was a nice day in Chicago like every other day for me, but today was different. The reason I say different is because a commercial that actually caught my eye came on TV. It says: " BIG TIME RUSH COMING LIVE TO A CITY NEAR YOU." Then the tour dates rolled up on the screen. "OMG!" I yelled. My mom ran in the living room wandering what happened.**_

"_**What's wrong?" my mom asked.**_

"_**Bigtimerushiscomingtochicago." I said in one breath. My mom looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was a little bit when it came to boy bands (XD). **_

"_**Jewel." My mom said starting to get a headache. "Calm down. Take a deep breath and shut up."**_

"_**But mom," I started, but she held up her hand and walked back in the kitchen. I kind of felt depressed. I really wanted to see BTR in action. Later that day, Dad had came home from work, so me being me I ran up on him and said "Hey Dad." I smiled. "Let me get your coat for you. Let me get you a drink of water or something." Dad looked at me like I was crazy or on something. "What's Wrong With You?" Dad said checking to see if I have a fever.**_

"_**Dad, I feel fine." I said pushing his hand away from my forehead. My Dad continued to look at me in a funny way. "No I just wanted to ask a question. That's all."**_

"_**Well," he thought. "What's the question?" he looked at me like I'm still crazy. (Like I said I am when I comes to things I like.)**_

"_**BTR is coming to Chicago…."**_

"_**When?"**_

"_**Feb. 24th. ." I said.**_

"_**Whose BTR?" I almost screamed when he said that.**_

"_**BTR is Big Time Rush." I said calmly.**_

"_**Oh." He said.**_

"_**So can I go." It was more of a comment than a question.**_

_**He nodded. "But what did your Mom say?"**_

"_**Um….She didn't answer me." I replied.**_

_**Just as if on cue my Mom walked in and just looked at me and my Dad. **_

"_**If you're letting her go. Give her some money to do so." I jumped around like a little kid who just got a puppy.**_

_**Six Days Later…There was a loud noise outside of my window, so me being me I looked. There was a red car with flames and spinners.**_

"_**Oh my gosh, what's this?" As I was walking downstairs the noise kept getting louder and louder. Then there was a loud bang on the front door.**_

"_**Who is it?" I yelled.**_

"_**Can we use your phone?" the voice sounded vaguely familiar like I heard it somewhere before. I paused unsure of how to answer that.**_

"_**Uhm….why?" I questioned back.**_

"_**Our car broke down…." Said another vaguely familiar voice. I thought about for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't.**_

"_**I don't know." I said to myself….well I thought I did to myself.**_

"_**Oh…then we'll go somewhe….."**_

_**I swung the door open before they can leave and it was BTR! JAMES, KENDALL, LOGAN, AND CARLOS! I couldn't believe it….so I said "Are you guys playing with me. You're the kids from next door always trying to prank someone." They looked confused.**_

"_**No." Carlos said. "We're the real deal." **_

"_**Prove it." I said which I didn't think they would. They started to sing to me and my heart flutter towards them. I could've died happy, but I didn't.**_

"_**OH." I said amazed and in awe. "You are the real deal." That's what I wanted to say, but it came out like: "Come in." in whispers.**_

_**They barley heard me, so they came in. I was still in my bunny pajamas and slippers when they looked at me. "You're are so cute." Carlos awed. I blushed slightly. James stared at me in away that was unfamiliar to me and so was Kendall. The only ones who wasn't Carlos and Logan. I looked down at myself and I didn't see anything wrong with what I had on…wait yes I did. I'm wearing PAJAMAS IN FRONT OF BIG TIME RUSH! I had a virtual fan girl nosebleed to death. I guess it showed on my face because Logan said: "Are you okay….umm…..you…?" I nodded. He smiled.**_

"_**Well where's your phone?" James coughed.**_

"_**In the kitchen…" I said in awe. Still shocked that BTR is in MY HOUSE talking TO ME. I virtual danced in my head. It was amazing. Carlos nudged me playfully in the arm. Logan just laughed at me while James and Kendall was looking at me like I was a gazelle trapped in a lion's den. I felt like I was.**_

_**Princess Dork: This is my first BIG TIME RUSH Fanfic. Tell me how it was. I like honesty, so I'm prepared to deal with any honest things you guys throw at me. SERIOUSLY! Lol joke…**_

_**Anyway tell me how it was. I'll really appreciated. And I feel like this was all talk, but this was just a introduction to what happens to me when I'm thinking about another story that I'm working on. It may seem like it's off track that's because it is. DONE honest DONE. ANywhoo I love BTR they have my heart.**_

_**Freiend: Whatever –whispers- she is a stalker I swear.**_

_**Princess Dork: (Takes Out Shot Gun) What ya say.**_

_**Friend: Where did you get that country scene. I think I'm gonna die today.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning: I forgot to mention that everyone is OC and be prepared for more craziness from the writer herself….(music plays in the background) _**

**_Disclaimer: Lookie I own BTR…..Nooooooo I woke up.(Still don't own BTR, but is working on it.) Sorry I couldn't update this sooner. It wouldn't let me login for a few days but usually I'm update to date with my stories._**

**_Princess Dork: instead of writing A/N I'm just stick with what I been doing all this time. Anyway since the first chapter got a really good review from an awesome person who didn't freak me out at all. I will continue, but I might be changing the part where it's not about me anymore because I had got off track and started mumbling…..like now. Anywhoo…um…..TO THE STORY HENCHMEN. (Henchmen: Yes My Queen.)_**

**_Henchmen: Since that was an introduction to how the story will go well start that as the flashback and start from where she is actually with BTR. This may include a pairing. Remember this is also another dimension so if you don't like OC she suggest you not to read this. (Princess Dork: HENCHMEN I SAID START THE STORY!) (Henchmen: Yes My Queen.)_**

**_Backstage at the concert with Kendall was the best thing that could happen to me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, but then there was James and Carlos who started bringing me down as soon as I got here. (I know that was short. Deal with it Joke)_**

**_Earlier at the concert…._**

**"Before we start the song." James said with a smile. "We'll like to give a shout out." All the girls start squealing even me who called oneself their number one fan.**

**"For letting us stay in her home while our car was getting fixed." Suddenly all four of them were looking at me and so was the fan girls with their evil looks and what not. I was scared for a minute until I saw a guy in a black suit….but then again I was passed scared seriously. "Come with me." He had a husky look to him, but his voice was high pitched. I wanted to laugh so baaaaaaaad like forreal.**

**Before I knew it I was backstage watching BTR performing on this BIG screen T.V. Usually famous people don't remember the unimportant people names. (not saying I'm not important, but you know rich.) I heard another round of girly and boyish shrieks come from the crowd outside. The song ended and the crowd still wanted to more, so they did Music Sounds Better With You for their encore performance. While I was still here waiting for something to happen to me….SOMETHING GOOD! "Thank you Chicago!" Carlos yelled, so I'm guessing their done or something is seriously wrong with Carlos…..**

**The guys came in happy with a Hyper Rush from performing. Then they turned their eyes on me and smiled even James smiled. I was wondering why they were smiling. I had to look down at myself to make sure nothing popped out. James I guess told the guys to go on which Carlos and Logan did, but Kendall had a weird hesitation thing going on after what seemed like forever he left. James slowly walked up to me with a wide grin on his face. I was scared. I didn't know what he was capable of. He could be a killer…I thought to myself while my brain was overworking itself which usually isn't good for someone like me. James had finally made it over to me with that grin plastered on his face. "So, How'd you like the show." Was what he asked.**

**"Um…" the words couldn't come out my mouth. I felt my mouth move, but still no words. I was in front of James. My heart leaped out my chest. My vision started to blur I couldn't see. My breathing started to get heavier and heavier. James was staring at me in confusion. I was about to faint. I need some air. I couldn't move I was frozen. My legs were frozen. This couldn't be happening. **

**__Princess Dork: I'm so bad at leaving a suspenseful ending. I feel like this font is too small, but I'm to lazy to change it. I just hope that this story continues and I get more reviewers or something, but whatever one can only wish. So here it is chapter 2. And seriously to the reviewer it was so not weird for me you actually made me laugh. :D _  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNING: Aliens HAVE INVADED AND TOOK OVER THE EARTH! Lol…NOT…TONS OF OC! AND STILL IS MY FIRST BTR FANFIC. And is slightly losing my mind….NAH!_

_James: Princess DOES NOT OWN BTR AND NEVER WILL! AND WE ARE NOT IN HER CLOSET! (Princess Dork: Noone believes you….Mwahahahaha.)_

_Princess Dork: thanks to everyone that reviewed. Even the anonymous one too lol. _

_I woke up in a room that was covered with white walls. I immediately thought I was in the crazy house, but the thing was I wasn't wearing a stretch jacket. The bed was pretty comfortable and all, but I was ready to go. I stood up too quick and my head started to hurt really bad. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I croaked and where did the door come from. "It's us." Us said._

_"Whose us?" I sound like a frog. _

_"Big Time Rush." My heart started to pound really loud and I swear they could hear it from the other side of the door. "Can you open up we brought you a surprise." Carlos sounded like a straight pervert. "Come in then." From the other side I'm all tough (Princess Dork: Not she's a total lame.), but when they came in I didn't know what to say._

_"So you're looking well." Logan smiled. My heart just melted when he did that._

_I nodded._

_"And our manger told us to bring you here." Carlos grinned widely. I could seriously have a heartache right now._

_"Jewel we also brought some spare clothes for you." Kendall said handing me the clothes. James gave him this really dirty look that could kill a million of him. Kendall ignored it and continued to talk. "and we also brought you this." I took the gift and slowly opened it. It was so beautiful and most important sparkly.(Princess Dork: SPARKLS) James was still giving Kendall the death glare. Carlos and Logan was looking uncomfortable so they left. Headed to some place. _

_"Aren't you guys leaving to?" I whispered._

_"Nope." They both said together then glared at each other. This was awkward even for me. "Um….I want to get dressed now." They blushed a little then left quickly. I tried looking for an exit, but the only one was that door. That James and Kendall was standing outside of. The windows I couldn't fit through. Curse you big ass thighs. "Are you done yet?" James asked._

_"No." I didn't even start to get ready yet. I'm still wearing…..wait what am I wearing? I looked down at myself and I was still in the Jeans and BTR shirt from…yesterday? What happened to me in the last few days? "Ready?" James asked again. _

_"No." I said again. I quickly started to change into the spare clothes. _

_"Re-" I cut James off._

_"READY!" I yelled. They burst through the door and when I say burst I mean literally. I jumped back like some feet and was to the wall. "James why don't you leave Jewel and I for a second." Kendall told him. James hesitated just as Kendall had did that one day, but eventually he had left. I guessed he was waiting right outside the door just like earlier. _

_Kendall and I was left alone…..alone with K-K-KENDALL! How much could a girl like me get. "Jewel…." Kendall called while I was staring off in space. _

_"Huh….?" I blushed looking at him. Gosh Kendall was so HOT. His blonde hair that shines in the light. His perfect lips…._

_"Jewel…." Kendall laughed._

_"OH right…Huh?" I said blushing that he caught me staring at him. _

_"You was out of it for a moment there." He smiled touching a strand of my hair. Wait a minute, how and when did he get so close to me? My face was a bright red. "Jewel you're so pretty." He leaned in to kiss me, but just then the door flew open and in came James. First I felt happy and then I felt pissed. I was gonna get a kiss from Kendall. Damn you James in my heart. "What was you doing Kendall?" James questioned looking displeased or should I say pissed. _

_"None of yours." Kendall smirked. James and Kendall had a staring contest, so I took this opportunity to bounce, BUT THEN Carlos shows up yelling my name. "JEWEL!" Damn you Carlos to my heart. "Jewel where's Kendall and James?" _

_"Oh, Um..You know having a staring contest in there. I pointed off to. _

_Princess Dork: I feel this is short and goes off topic and it's kinda boring too. This been sitting on the computer for awhile and the reason for that is I sprained my finger and couldn't do anything with it. Anywho I just love Big Time Rush song Love Me Love Me and that one song by Mindless Behavior I Love You. Love Me Love Me is my ringtone. Lol I know this doesn't have anything to do with the story, I'm so watching How To Rock just because Big Time Rush is going to be on it and they all looked SO FUCKING HOT! Whew. I'm done now._

_Henchmen: My Queen just passed out from all the excitement over Big Time Rush. She will be back up in the next chapter and as for a treat to all the fans of this story will write another chapter for the story. _

_Carlos: Cool I wanna Henchmen. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: I've Been Kidnapped By the FBI! Lol. AND THIS IS STILL OC AND ANOTHER DIMENSION. _

_Logan: Princess Dork dosen't own Big Time Rush and ho[pefully never will. And we are not in her closet._

_Princess Dork: LOL Their tied up in my living room. And this is a make up chapter._

_I finally made it to the outside world and I know better than to try and run across the street, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get away from the awkward moment that was back there. There was a street with life, so I ran across it without watching the road, but if I was I would know that th semi truck would be coming my way. Instead I continued to run across and that's when I got HIT by the truck. I'm surprised I even lived through the whole incident. _

_"Oh My God." Someone said._

_"Is she ok?" _

_"Somebody call 911."_

_"Look she's still breathing."_

_The noise around me was soon fading away into nothingness and pitch black. Fading Fading into blackness. The next thing I knew was that I was being lifted up and sat back down. Feeling the bumps and cracks. Again I was lifted then put back down. This went over a few times, and I was confused. I couldn't move my body at all. I was paralyzed. (BTR Song :D) _

_I awoke with James and Kendall staring at me intently. It looked like they slept over night, but Logan and Carlos wasn't around. When I was laid out I thought why did I run away from te HOTTEST boy band ever. I felt so stupid. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are super hot who in their right mind would want to run away from these guys._

_"So you're up now?" Kendall and James said in unison. _

_I nodded unsure of how to react to this much attention that I never got before especially from a BOY. "That's good."_

_"I thought you was dead." James said scratching his head. _

_Dead. Way to break it to me James. Kendall smacked James upside the head and he looked sorry. What a good actor. I thought to myself. _

_SOME DAYS LATER_

_I was finally released from the hospital and standing right there was Kendall. KENDALL! I was totally expeting my mom to come and pick me up, but I guess not. Kendall was standing there in the smexiest shorts and tank ever. I could die in peace after seeing this. Kendall walked up to me. "Ready?" he smiled that dreamy smile of his. How wonderful_

_Princess Dork: This is little short, but it's a treat for all the fans…that probably left. I don't know. But here it is in one day as planned. I forgot which chapter this is but when I upload I think it'll tell me after calling me a dumbass LAWL._

_I'm just ready for spring break already._

_Henchmen: My Queen has a lot on her plate. I don't see how the college life is hard at all, but oh well, she just wants to party till she drops…..dead I hope._

_Princess Dork: OH REALLY HENCHMEN! (PULLS OUT ROCKET LAUNCHER)_

_Henchmen: (gulp) _

_Princcess Dork: (KILLS OFF HENCHMEN) (looks through ads for a new one)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Apples are good!_

_Kendall: Princess Dork does not own ANYTHING AND NEVER WILL!_

_Princess Dork: SUMMER WHERE ARE YOU? And I totally LOVE One Direction! THERE HAWt!_

__**K-Kendall what are you doing here?" I asked startled.**

**"I'm picking you up." He laughed.**

**"Um...why?" I asked.**

**"Your mom asked me to." He said.**

**I got in the car confused and still wondering in my own thoughts about Kendall. It was kind of awkward sitting in the car with him. I'm even surprised he remembered **

**me at all. "Jewel," Kendall called.**

**"Uh," That was my answer. How dumb.**

**"Hahah. Jewel you're funny." he laughed.**

**i didn't say anything i just kept quite. i didn't want to say any thing else dumb or that he might laugh at me. We drove in silence and it felt like it took forever to get to my house. It wasn't that far, but sitting in the car with Kendall made it seem like that and it was silent. Anyway I saw a sign that had caught my eye. It read: _One Direction Coming To Chicago,Illinois at the United Center. Starting at 6:00pm. _WHAT? Wait. Maybe I should calm down on the whole fan girl thing i got going on for boy bands...(Princess Dork: One Direction. Hot British Accents. Hot Irish Accent to. *Sighs*)...NOT! I had to go see One Direction if it was the last thing that is on my mind. At this point it was and i almost forgot that Kendall was in the car...almost. "Uh...Jewel," **

**"Yes. Kendall." I said slowly.**

**"Are you Okay?"**

**"Of course I am. Why wouldn't i be?" I laughed.**

**"Um...sure." Kendall continued to drive quietly.**

**i virtually face palmed myself. Why did i just laugh like a crazy fan girl. (Princess Dork: Because...Jewel is. LAWL!)**

**Now what is Kendall goin to say to me when he looks at me again. "Jewel." **

**"Kendall."**

**He chuckled. "We're here at your house."**

**I looked and to my surprise we where. "Ready to go in?"**

**I nodded. Kendall came around to the passenger side door and opened it. He smiled while I got out. As soon as i got out Kendall held my hand as we started walking towards my house. All of a sudden i could sense this eerie feeling coming from the living room window, so I looked and there was nowhere there. I got a cold shiver down my spine. "What's wrong?"**

**"For some reason I feel like this seems familiar to me somehow."**

**"Really?" Kendall asked, but he wouldn't let my hand go. Finally we walked into the house and all eyes on me. No 'surprise,' or 'how are you?' Just stares. Carlos was the one to say something.**

**"So you and Kendall are dating?" **

**"Huh?" Another stupid reaction. He pointed at our hands. I looked.**

**"NO WE'RE NOT DATING!" I shouted and yanked my hand away from Kendall and backed up. Everyone was looking confused except James who was looking relieved. I swear he did a happy dance right there just now. He was HAWT doing so. He's hawt period. **

**"What's wrong with you?" My mom asked me.**

**"Nothing?" It was a question. More confused looks. "Just tired. Very tired." I ran up to my room like a lunatic.**

**_In The Room Upstairs_**

**"Jewel, what's wrong?" my mom asked in her soft voice but not really, but you better tell the truth voice.**

**i looked at my mom who stared at me. Her eyes could read me like a book. I sighed.**

**"Nothing. It's just..." Then the door flies open and there standing in all his hotness is Kendall. (Princess Dork: Talk about an entrance.)**

**"Yeah...I want to know too." Kendall said sitting next to my mom.**

**"Nothing is going on." I said thinking about jumping out the window and running, but then i have bad landing.**

**"Then why did you run up like you're crazy?" mom questioned me. Kendall just stared at me. **

**"Because...I'm...Happy...So Yeah." I smiled awkwardly.**

**"Mhm..." mom doesn't believe me. I didn't expect her too after all she did birth me and know me inside and out. She finally got up and left and i was praying that Kendall would go with her, but he just sat there staring at me for a really long time for no reason.**

**"Jewel, if you don't want me here you can just say so." Kendall said sadly.**

**"That's not it." I paused.**

**"Then what is?" He asked.**

**"It's just that...I'm not used to you guys being around me." I hope he believes it.**

**"That's it." He believes it. Happy Dance.**

**I nodded. **

**He laughed. "Why didn't you say something?"**

**"I thought you might think i was dumb." I said**

**He shook his head with a smile and left. I felt so much relief when he left. I laid on my bed, but then i wonder why was i standing up all this time, so i laid on my bed to rest my head on my pillow. The pillow was fluffy i went to sleep.**

**_DreamLand_**

**_James had came in and told me how much he loved me. We were dressed up. Him in a black tux and me in sleek black dress. We was dancing under the moonlight to Nothing Even Matters. I was so happy that James and I was dancing. "Jewel, I never loved anyone as much as I love you." he smiled._**

**"_I love you too James." I said in a hushed voice only for James to Hear no one else just JAMES! He smiled and we continued to Dance like we was the only ones left in the world. For that moment we were. I felt like the happiest person in the world. _**

**_"Jewel you are the most gorgeous girl i ever met." James smiled._**

**_"Aww thanks." I blushed. James leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips and then he broke it and smiled as he did so. I was blushing so much that i could've sworn that i was bleeding. My heart was beating so loud he could have heard it, but then something weird had happen._**

**_"Oh Really?' Then there was laughter. Lots of Laughter._**

**I woke up and standing there in all his glory was JAMES! **

**"J-James..." I stuttered.**

**"One and only." He laughed. I didn't see anything funny to start off with, but then i remembered back to my dreams. "!" I yelled. That shocked James I guess.**

**"What;s wrong?" He asked. My face was flushed when i looked at him again.**

**"How long you been standing there?" I asked.**

**"As long as you was sleep." No he didn't just say that. He was watching me while I was sleep, and I sleep talk, so it was a big problem. **

**"Um...why?" I tried as calmly as possible.**

**"You had a good dream." It wasn't a question. And i was freaked out. **

**"Um...yeah." i said looking at my bed. He sat down next to me. And the unexpected happened. He kissed me on the lips. It was long and passionate. It lasted quite awhile.**

**"James," Kendall came in and James pulled away quick leaving me flustered. "What's this?"**

**"It was a nice kiss until you came." James said annoyed. **

****_Princess Dork: It took me awhile to write this one. At first i was going to do a Kendall and James flashback, but that didn't work well and then i tried doing one where she was trying to write after she was home from the hospital, but i came up with this one. There's alot of talk and James Ah James and Kendall Ah Kendall. I know there's not a whole lot of Carlos and Logan but i'm trying as hard as possible with these two, and the story isn't really about them. It's mostly about James and Kendall and Jewel who just got her first kiss from James Maslow. I wrote this story while listening to Big Ti_me Rush: Show Me. I'll show them alright. Like I was saying before or started to the BTR Movie was really good. I just HATED that British girl whose name i can care less for KISSED JAMES! I was so pissed because he can do so much better and here i am coming to him AUGUST FOURTH LIVE IN CHICAGO! *FANGIRL MODE* I couldn't help it. *clears throat* Tell me how this chapter was. I feel like it was short I don't know. Anyway that new boy band with 4 British and one Irish. THAT'S RIGHT ONE DIRECTION I love those guys. They're amazing, but they really never leave Europe, until MARCH 31st KCA Awards. So Stoked to watch it. Anyway Rawrenalla YOU'RE AWESOMELY AMAZING *hugs* you're the best. When you had wrote all that it made my day and I remembered earlier in the chapter you said you wanted a henchmen as Carlos said. You can pick anyone from the story to be you're Henchmen. :)

Harry: I guess I'm Princess Dork's new Henchmen.

Princess Dork: Yes Harry From One Direction. You are.

Harry: Did you...

Princess Dork: Here is a list of stuff you need to remember. *smile*

Harry: Uh...This is alot...Princess...WHY DO I NEED TO REMEMBER YOUR BIRTHDAY?

**Later...**

_Princess Dork: Oh and check out my other story Big Time Rush Number One Hater. _

_Harry: There you are...Where'd you go again? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Princess Dork: Before I start anything I just wanted to say t5o the reviewer anon or x whoever you are This isn't Youth Writers this is Fanfiction. This story isn't anything you said it was. Besides if you READ THE WARNING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER it said Fangirl Mode Duh. And the second chapter says More Craziness From the writer herself. And also my spelling is very good yours the one that suck and if you was gonna complain about the story WHY THE HELL READ IT! Rawrenella your reviews are awesome and your awesome and it's cool you can['t pick yet. You can just have them all Lawl._

_Warning: Attempt Attempt Attempt and MAJOR Fail. _

_Carlos: Princess is really cool and she doesn't own us yet...!_

_Kendall, James, Logan: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET?_

__**"Did I ruin something?" Kendall asked with a smirk. James glared at him and as for me I was still flustered. James kissed me. It was totally unexpected. James kissed me. I wasn't prepared. James kissed me. I actually liked it. James kissed me. Like in DreamLand. THAT MEANS HE WAS WATCHING ME SLEEP! **

**"JAMES YOU PERV." Then I kIcked them both out of my room. 'What was James doing watching me sleep.' i thought to myself.**

**_Outside of the room._**

**"Why she kick me out?" Kendall asked. "Why she call you a 'perv'?"**

**James didn't answer. He wasn't going to answer any of Kendall's stupid questions. Kendall always gets what he wants. This time was different Kendall wasn't going to get her. "James, why are you looking at me like you wanna kill me?" Kendall asked smirking.**

**"I Hate You!" James said and walked off. Kendall didn't know how to respond to that, it was too sudden for him. He shrugged it off as usual when James get in his ways. Kendall stood there waiting for Jewel to come out. He sat there by her door while she was in her room.**

**I sat in my room hoping that they left. I can't believe Kendall walked in on my first kiss and with James. I had a mental and physical breakdown. "! I hate this!" There was a knock and i assumed it wasn't for me. Then I felt dumb because this was my door! (Blonde Moment :) I walked over to the door to find out it was Kendall looking worried as ever. "What's wrong?" He asked . Oh nothing. Just THAT YOU RUINED MY FIRST KISS WITH JAMES! But nothing. "Nothing." I mumbled, but he wasn't convinced. He gently pushed me aside and came in. Kendall is in my room. Kendall is my room. "Um...what?" I asked innocently. He smiled softly.**

**"James is a better kisser than I am?" He asked looking down at his feet and leaned up against whatever he found. **

**"Um...How should I know?" I questioned him. Kendall walked towards my bed and sat right next to me.**

**"That's a very good question." He smiled. (I feel like I'm making James and Kendall pervs. Oh well.) **

**"It is?" I asked. He nodded. Kendall just stared at me and I felt really uncomfortable. "So..."**

**"So...Is James a better kisser than I am?" I didn't know what to say. How can I answer that if I never kissed Kendall. I shrugged. He laughed.**

**Kendall moved in slowly towards me and my face started to heat up from the way he was acting. He got closer and closer. His face was inches from mine. "Does James make you blush like I do?" He whispered. His breath smelt sweet. I never though this would happen to me. My head was spinning. "Jewel." he continued to whisper with our faces inches apart. "I love you. James will only use you." Did he just confess to me. Didn't we only just meet. The next time he started to talk his lips brushed past mine. That's when i noticed something different. HOW HE GET THIS CLOSE! "Jewel, does James make you blush like I do?" He asked again. I shook my head no. I couldn't talk or move just about. He chuckled. Then he got up. "Jewel you're funny." With that said he left my room while I was still flushed from what had just happened. **

**_The next day or so..._**

**I somehow manage to walk outside without being pestered by Big Time Rush's very own Kendall and James. It was nice for awhile, but then it was BETTER! I really can't believe what Kendall told me in my room last night. I was shocked.**

_"I Love You. James will only use you."_

**I couldn't help but keep thinking about why he said that. While I was deep in thought I didn't notice that I was walking to the mall where I usually go, but that's another story for a different day. "HEY BTR FANS!" I looked up to see I was in front of a random placed T.V. weird. "BTR is officially giving tickets to the first girl that comes up with a good answer to their question. They will be asking random questions of course." This was feeling like this whole time is on repeat. My interest level was at it's peak, so I decided to go, but I wasn't going to be asked a question. To my surprise only Kendall and James was there. Where's Carlos and Logan? I asked myself. Kendall looked my way and smiled. I just hope he didn't see me, but as always I was way off. Carlos came from behind me and picked me up. He carried me all the way to the back. Logan was there which really didn't surprise me at all. "GUYS!" I yelled.**

**"What?" They said together.**

**"This isn't a movie, so why?" I asked and they should understand what I mean.**

**"Kendall asked us too." Logan answered.**

**"And you're heavier than you look." Carlos laughed. I ignored that and stared off into space. Logan and Carlos disappeared somewhere as always. I waited for some minutes before i heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. First why is the door locked, Second that better be Carlos or Logan. To my dismay it was neither. Kendall walked in with a smile. "So the commercial brought you here." he sounded proud of himself for some reason. **

**"No." I answered even though it wasn't a question, but merely facts. Kendall stood right in front of me. Wait, when did I sit down? "Jewel, did you give what I said some thought?" he asked.**

**"Um...yeah I did." what was I suppose to give thought to?**

**"That's good, so you don't mind?" He asked. I looked confused, but composed myself right after that.**

**"Um...no." i said.**

**"Really?" Kendall asked. "Then it's ok?" I nodded. Kendall bent down closer than ever to me. Our noses was touching and I could feel his breath on me. "So you don't mind?" He whispered seductively. **

**"Not at all." I blushed. His hands went to my thighs and he leaned in closer with his eyes close and kissed me right then and there. Why was Kendall kissing me all of a sudden. It must have something to do with James or whatever. While my brain was trying to find a reasonable answer, the kiss was getting deeper and I didn't expect for this to happen. I tried wiggling away from him, but he had a tight grasp on my thighs. I tried pushing him off, but he was strong. I didn't know what else to do I was stuck. (Big Time Rush Song: Stuck. LOL.) **

**Tears started to slowly fall down from my eyes. Kendall backed off realizing the wetness from my face. "I'm sorry." Kendall apologized wiping the tears away with his right hand. "I just...don't want anyone else to have the pleasure of kissing you...holding you...touching you...looking at you..." He said while caressing my face. Kendall eventually got on his knees and put his head on my legs. "I really am sorry Jewel." He continued.**

**"I-It's fine...I guess." I sniffled wiping the extra tears away. I looked down at Kendall to see that he had fallen asleep right there on my two legs. I touched his hair and to my surprise it was soft and fluffy, not at all like I imagined. **

****_Zayne: Wow, That story was...er..._

_Princess Dork: Was what Zayne?_

_Zayne: Um...Good. *smiles* _

_Princess Dork: Okay then. How was the story? It may seem like it's off topic. It's not. But anyway Rawrenella did I mention HOW COOL YOU ARE!_

_Zayne: You mentioned it above._

_Princess Dork: Oh._

_Zayne: And you mentioned about the reviewer who tried to get you off on your Happy Train._

_Princess Dork: Oh._

_Zayne: And Harry ran away._

_Princess Dork: Zayne do you wanna do this?_

_Zayne: No._

_Princess Dork: Then Hush. DID I MENTION HOW MUCH I LOVE ONE DIRECTION?_

_Zayne: Yes you did._

_Princess Dork:..._

_Zayne: I'll like to do the next one if you don't mind._

_Princess Dork: I don't mind. *sad face* ONLY IF THE REVIEWERS WANT IT THEN YOU CAN DO IT!_

_Zayne: Vote Me no one else *smiles*_

_Princess Dork: Okay pick who you want to do the A/N I'm going with the first one only...since there's like only one reviewer lol. Harry Zayne Niall Liam Louis or James Carlos Logan Kendall._

_OH AND KCA AWARDS I'M SO READY FOR ONE DIRECTION TO SING FOR THE FIRST TIME THERE! *takes deep breath* AND THEN THERE GOING TO BE IN CONCERT. I'M SO STOKED RIGHT NOW! *takes another deep breath* _

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: More Attempt or Major Fail :)_

_Disclaimer: Don't Own, Wish I Did :(_

_Princess Dork: THANK YOU TO MY NEW REVIEWER LOGANLOVER- I just felt like writing that in caps and this part I'M GLAD YOU GOT USED TO IT AND LIKED IT! And thanks for also making this story and me ur favorite! I feel loved! LAWL! And which part was weird? I'm curious. :) Rawrenella *SUPER HUGS* You Are Amazing and I love when you review and thanks. I feel as I move on with the story I grow as a writer and there will be more BTR stories maybe one including One Direction...Mmmm...wonders...but seriously NIALL IS THE WINNER SO HE WILL DO THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! He should be happy...CUZ I AM! I'm overly Hyped right now. Read more at the bottom!_

_Harry: Here's The Story._

__**"Um...Kendall." I said poking his face for him to wake up. "Kendall." He wasn't responding, so I decided to take this as an opportunity to kiss Kendall's lips since he kissed me like two times. WHICH I WASN'T EXPECTING! I ever so slowly leaned down to kiss Kendall, but then my stomach started to hurt and I remembered that he was lying on my lap. "Damn." I said under my breath, so I tried again because I really wanted to taste Kendall's lips. I leaned down once again slowly. As i was getting closer to his mouth he stirred in his sleep mumbling words I didn't understand at all. I had gotten closer and that's when James opened the door. I blushed as red as an apple. I couldn't believe James saw me like this. He might tell Kendall. Or worse...BLACKMAIL! I couldn't deal with blackmail. James stood there shocked and yet somehow amazed at my own reaction. "Pffft," He laughed. "I wish I had a camera." He closed the door behind him and walked towards us. When he reached us in the chair he tousled my hair gently. "Jewel do you want me to help you up." he paused. "Without waking up Kendall." he gestured towards the sleeping figure on my lap. I wonder what kind of dreams Kendall have. I nodded because at the moment my throat was clogged with a little thing called Caught-In-The=Action or Busted or A Frog. Either one will do. James lifted Kendall's head gently while I get up and move around. James randomly grabbed a pillow which was amazing since there was no pillows around. I decided to not ask were he had got that pillow from, but instead stare at him until he says something.**

**"So," he started after we left the room Kendall was in sleeping. "What was you doing?" I felt like I really shouldn't answer that, but knowing James (Which I Don't :() he probably would go as far as blackmailing me. **

**"Um...nothing." I was always a bad liar. I just can't lie.**

**"Really," James paused. "As I recalled you was about to kiss Kendall." There was a frown trying to escape his sexy lips. I mentally slapped myself for being like this. What was wrong with me. I know I'm not horny. That's a fact. And I know I can keep control of my hormones. **

**"Uh...I was uh...acting. Yeah acting." I lied again.**

**"Right." He smirked. **

**I didn't say anything. He already knew what I was doing, so why ask. It was quiet for a brief moment and I cherished that moment like it was an eternity. Suddenly James broke the silence with a somewhat serious question.**

**"Do you like Kendall? Or are you playing with his and mine emotions?" He frowned.**

**"Me?" i asked feeling kind of stupid for asking that.**

**"Yeah you." He sounded annoyed.**

**"I'm not playing with anyone's emotions. Right now I'm confused." I paused. "I really like you both." James wasn't accepting this answer it seems.**

**"Yeah. I'll make you fall for me." He said leaning into me. Nibbling on my ear. His movements were so random that it freaked me out. **

**"Um...okay." I replied wondering if that was the correct statement to make in a situation like this. If not, I couldn't think of anything right now. He was just nibbling away at my ear like it was the best thing in the world. **

**"You'll love me like I love you." James smiled against my skin. He then moved down to my neck and nibbled away at that too. "You taste great. So I'm leaving a hickey on you to make sure no one else touches you. Not even that bitch Kendall." James then did what he said and grabbed my hand forcefully and sped walked out of the building. **

**"Ow." I cried in pain. "James you're hurting me."**

**"But it's okay for Kendall to hold your hand." James turned around like he was crazy. There was a glint in his eyes that I can't really explain it.**

**"He doesn't hurt me." I blurted. Then tried to hurry up and swallow what I just said.**

**"Really?" James looked at me with a hurt facial experssion. He let my hand go and it fell to my side. I never seen James hurt, but he was being a real jerk towards me. Which was making me confused. First he's really nice and then all of a sudden he's a total jerk. I just don't understand James. "Jewel," James said looking down. "I'm sorry. It's just when I hear Kendall's name I get all worked up and I want to have you all to myself." Then he looked into my eyes. "Can you forgive me?" Never before have this ever happened to me. I wish it happened earlier in my life, but it didn't.**

**I nodded. "Yeah I can." He looked happy like a kid in a candy store being told everything here is free.**

**"Well I'm glad." he smiled sadly. "I won't ever hurt you again." He gently took my hand and kissed it. Then he pulled me in and kissed my squarely on the lips. I wish I had seen it coming because at the same time he was kissing me his hand was going up my shirt and latched on to my bra. "What are you doing?' I asked pushing him back.**

**"Kissing you." he said so self sure.**

**"I'm not that kind of girl you can just toy around with." I said.**

**"Whose toying?"**

**"Don't you ever put your hand on my body." I then slapped James and ran away from him. I didn't know where i was going, but I did know that i wasn't staying near James. How could James do that to me? Would Kendall do that to me? Why would James hurt me like that?**

**All these questions was going in my head about James and all the reasons. When the conclusion to all of it was that there was no reason. He thought I was another little whore who would let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to my body. It wasn't happening.**

****_Princess Dork: Now For Our Very Own Niall From One Direction. *drum roll*_

_Niall: I'm glad I was chosen for this. It's an honor._

_Zayne: Grrrrrrr..._

_Niall: Zyane must be mad at me, but anyway...um...we performed live at the Kid Choice Awards. It was great to meet Will Smith. He was cool._

_Princess Dork: BLAH BLAH BLAH! THIS IS A A/N. NOT AN INTERVIEW! BUT THE KCA WAS THE BEST I SAW THE WHOLE THING! I JUST WISH THAT JUSTIN BIEBER WASN'T THERE! I REALLY DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL! I'm not a hater! HOW AMAZING WAS 1D AND BTR! AND HOW HAWT WERE THEY? I ALMOST HAD A NOSEBLEED! LIKE FORREAL! Anyway back to Niall who got his story together._

_Niall: Ok. How was the story? Did it suck? She likes honest reviews like she's been getting and she's a kidnapper/stalker/creeper. She scares me. That's why I'm doing this and to LoganLover thanks for the review and thanks for putting this story on your fave alerts and author to. Princess really appreciates it. To Rawrenella YOUR AWESOME and keep the reviews up. Here's Princess Dork._

_Princess Dork: Niall is awesome. I love him. Rawrenella I think it's great that you are going to make yourself an account. I would love to read your stories. and Loganlover I loved that story about how Carlos was your cousin and your ex was Liam. I think it was a reunion. I forgot most of the title, but I really liked that one. Guys Keep up the reviews it keeps me inspired to do better. How clique right, but it's true. I also hope that I get new reviewers that love my story as much as you guys. Last but not least I want to go see American Reunion and I also want to write a BTRXReader story, but IDK which character I should use. If you guys could help that will be AWESOMELY TERRIFIC._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_PS_

_Princess Dork: You guys are amazing or did I mention that? I hope I did but still. Oh and yeah I wanna do a WWE Randy OrtonxReader story. That's it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: After this I won't be updating as much. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own, still trying. :P_

_Princess Dork: Thanks to Dana and Anon for your reviews. And Yeah James is a jerk I think I had made him bipolar...And...um...Randy Orton is the best and I'm also starting to work on my other BTR story CarlosxReader for Anon. Yes They will be oneshots and yes I'm taking request. :P LAWL! I love saying LAWL!_

_Liam: It's my turn now...?_

**I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get as far away from James as possible. Why was James being a total jerk and then nice? I am so confused. I wasn't paying attention to my whereabouts, wish I did though. my legs were tired from running to much so I decided to look for a cabin to stay in for awhile until I get my head and feelings together. While I was walking in the forest I think...I heard moans and groans which freaked me out. Me being me I followed the sound to a log cabin. What are the odds right? I slowly walked up to the cabin. I was being cautious. It might be a bear or worse...A BEAR WITH A GUN! I slightly opened the door that was between me and the man killing bear with a gun. I heard words, but I couldn't make it out, so I opened the door a little more. **

**"Carlos...H-Harder." Carlos was here with what sounded like a girl. Carlos is having s-sex with what sounds like a girl.**

**I heard Carlos grunt. "C-Carlos I-I'm c-coming." My face turned a bright shade of red just listening to this.**

**"Not yet." Carlos grunted. **

**"I-I can't..."**

**"NOT YET!." Carlos yelled and it got quiet with exceptional moans, groans, and grunts here and there. "O-Okay, now."**

**It was quiet. Then there was panting. "That was...something." Carlos laughed. It seemed like the other person didn't so much like it. Carlos is having sex? I could never imagine it and I don't want to...on second thought I do. "Well I'm ready to go." said the woman.**

**"Let me get cleaned up first then we can." I was nervous for a minute and also frozen in place. Carlos and his woman is gonna find me here and then question me about it at the same time. Shit I need to move, but I can't I was frozen in my place. The door opened and standing in my face was Carlos and Logan. My face turned even redder then before. **

**"J-Jewel what are you doing here?" Logan asked nervously.**

** "wh-what di-did you hear?" Carlos asked turning red in the face.**

**"I can ask you both the same questions." I mumbled. I didn't expect for Logan to be in there with Carlos out of all people.**

**"Well...uh..."Logan started.**

**"We were um..." Carlos started then ended.**

**"Oh." Was all I said.**

**"Lets talk inside." Logan ushered us in. In the cabin there was furniture. Unexpectedly a t.v too. There was the orange couch from the show and the swirly slide, also there was the stools, and Carlos helmet. All this stuff was from the show. Carlos and Logan was looking a bit embraced. "So you guys were in here having sex?" I asked bluntly. Carlos and Logan's face turned from red to purple.**

**"Y-You th-thought w-we were having s-s-s-sex?" They both asked with purple faces. I nodded.**

**Carlos was the first to laugh and then Logan, personally I didn't see anything funny at all. Logan was the one to regain his composure.**

**"We weren't having sex. We was moving stuff around." Logan smiled. Carlos was still laughing and he manage to get himself to sit on the orange awesome couch. (I just love that Couch.) **

**"What brings you here though?" Logan asked gesturing to one of the stools beside the one he was in, to sit on. **

**"Well James was..." I trailed off. Carlos and Logan was just looking at me waiting for me to finish. "James was kissing me...and thne he went up my shirt."**

**Logan and Carlos didn't say anything for awhile. They were just awkwardly quiet. "And what did Kendall do?" Logan asked with a serious look.**

**"He wasn't there when James did that."**

**_Somewhere around the studio..._**

**James didn't think he did anything wrong. He felt it was natural to try and get Jewel naked. He also felt like killing Kendall and making it seem like an accident. It was obvious to him that Jewel liked...no loved Kendall and he was pretty sure Kendall felt the same way. He started walking back towards the studio when Kendall popped out of nowhere standing there with his arms folded. "Why did you do that to her?" Kendall asked. Kendall was pissed he saw the whole entire thing. He didn't want to, but he did. He seen how James mistreated his angel. He seen how he tried to destroy his angel with his filthy idea of a good time. ****"Kendall..." He greeted then walked swiftly away towards the studio. Kendall just looked at him before saying, "Which way did she go?" **

**"If you saw what had happened. I'm pretty sure you saw where she went." James said with a smug look. Kendall ignored James and ran towards the woods. James stood there waiting for the sound of footsteps to disappear before he start off in the opposite direction of the woods where he knew for a fact where she would be. James wanted to apologize to Jewel. He loved her,but he just don't know how to show it.**

**_Back at the log cabin..._**

**Logan was asking a butt load of questions. I felt like I was being interagated for a murder that I didn't even do. Logan was the smart one after all. (Sexually Molested And Raped Twice LAWL! hehehe joke :)) Honestly I don't know how the guys put up with Logan at all. Carlos on the other hand was sleep. There was a knock at the door and my mind automatically went back to the MAN KILLING BEAR WITH A SHOT GUY! But why would a bear knock? Wow. Logan got up and opened the door and in popped a blonde hair blue eyes boy. His name is Kendall. (LAWL) Kendall! "Kendall..." i was as shocked as the other two. **

**"K-Kendall what are you doing here?" I asked. **

**"I saw the whole entire thing between you and James." Kendall was gasping for air while he talked. "I wanted to make sure you was okay." He sat on the orange couch with his head in his hands trying to recollect himself. Logan and the now awake Carlos was staring at him. Logan brought Kendall a glass of water. Kendall took it and threw the water down his shirt and the little drips on his hair. Logan started to lecture Kendall about this when once again there was a knock at the door. I really hate doors. Carlos opened it this time and there was James glaring death glares at the one and only Kendall who actually give two shits in a bucket filled to the top. "What the hell are you doing here?" James yelled.**

**"I came here." Kendall said with a confused look.**

**"BOTH OF YOU GUYS NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Carlos yelled. Everyone looked at Carlos except Logan and me. Carlos never yelled in front of James and Kendall, but today was different. They really irked him about the whole situation. "James and Kendall. You both need to stop fighting over Jewel. I mean really she's hot. but not that hot. No offense Jewel." Carlos lectured.**

**"None taken. I think." I said rubbing my head.**

**"Besides Jewel doesn't like James like she likes Kendall." Carlos continued. "It's obvious that James needs to back off and so does Kendall until Jewel decides for herself if she wants to be with either one of you." Carlos finished his lecturing and smiled proudly at himself. Logan gave him a hand clap and a pat on the back. "Well done." Logan smiled. **

**James, Kendall, and I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say at all. Carlos was right and that's ironic, i think. **

**"Carlos is right." Kendall said standing up. "We should wait until Jewel has her feelings in tact." James agreed. So we all walked back to the studio.**

**"Guys Logan and I is going to finish the rest of it. You guys stay here or go home." Carlos and Logan walked off.**

**"James. I think you should back off." Here we go again. Kendall and James got into a fist fight. James punched Kendall in the face and broke his nose. I couldn't do anything. Kendall kicked James in his gut and James doubled over giving Kendall the est opportunity to elbow him in the head where James fell on the ground.**

**"Guys." I started. "Guys stop fighting." James and Kendall were both bruised and bloody.**

**"You guys are friends." I said. "Friends don't fight over a girl they just met." Kendall and James looked at each other and then back at me. James lip was busted and Kendall's nose was broken. They looked real bad.**

**"Sorry." They said in unison. That's when the phone rang which was mysteriously weird. It haven't been ringing all this time and when did I even have it.**

_Princess Dork: GUYS STOP! LAWL! Was it good. I think I made it suck. I'm not good with fighting on paper. Just verbally. Tell me this was so I can probably fix it...maybe not. Do you guys think I should have one direction to come in on the next chapter or her parents or whoever. And do you think she should get with Kendall or James? I need new ideas. This one came to me in a dream so I decided to write it down quick before I lose it, but now I'm regretting it. I feel this chapter really blows their wasn't much like in last chapter. So here it is Chapter 8._

_Louis: Poor you! Which One of us are you gonna have? _

_Princess Dork: It's up to the reviewers. Once again thanks to Dana and Anon for your awesome review. And to anon I too think that means hugs so Ima hug you back *hug* _

_Zayne, Niall, Louis, Harry, Liam: *HUGS*_

_Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos: *HUGS*_

_Princess Dork: They just gave hugs to all the reviewers. LAWL! Anyone besides me likes Loiter Squad and Family Guy and American Dad? I hope so. Request are now ready for BTRxReader and WWExReader But for the WWExReader I am doing Randy Orton first and for BTRxReader I was told Carlos will be more fun to do. So that's what I'm doing and if you want anything added let me know, but it might take awhile for it to be done._


	9. Chapter 9 Special Chapter :D

_Princess Dork: I'm sorry that anon stole your review so what I said in chapter 8 is for you and LAWL ! I thought I should put that in because it was funny. AND my favorite is HARRY STYLES! Yep I said it. AND I was so mad at ICARLY for actually getting my poor Harry sick. GAWD! I Actually have more than one fave for this group! But that's a secret. MWAHAHAHAHA! THanks To DBZStories1989 for reviewing. And to Dana8421 you are alll awesome. I too like DBZ...the old one...when I was like ten...but BLAHAHRPAFNJAGDJNFGSKL;MCV! New Word Meaning: SUPER AWESOME! I have problems I think...maybe...*cough*BLERGH! This is a special chapter...just because it might have something to do with the story, maybe also that is a secret. And there will be a few more chapters, but everyone wants Jewel and Kendall to get together. LAWL! I wonder who if Jewel and Kendall will get togehter. *Sighs*_

_Let's Recap Shall we:_

**James, Kendall, and I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say at all. Carlos was right and that's ironic, i think.**

**"Carlos is right." Kendall said standing up. "We should wait until Jewel has her feelings in tact." James agreed. So we all walked back to the studio.**

**"Guys Logan and I is going to finish the rest of it. You guys stay here or go home." Carlos and Logan walked off.**

**"James. I think you should back off." Here we go again. Kendall and James got into a fist fight. James punched Kendall in the face and broke his nose. I couldn't do anything. Kendall kicked James in his gut and James doubled over giving Kendall the best opportunity to elbow him in the head where James fell on the ground.**

**"Guys." I started. "Guys stop fighting." James and Kendall were both bruised and bloody.**

**"You guys are friends." I said. "Friends don't fight over a girl they just met." Kendall and James looked at each other and then back at me. James lip was busted and Kendall's nose was broken. They looked real bad.**

**"Sorry." They said in unison. That's when the phone rang which was mysteriously weird. It haven't been ringing all this time and when did I even have it.**

_Onward To the story:_

I answered the phone. "H-Hello," I stuttered.

"Hi. This is Louis." Louis said in that hot English accent. WHO wouldn't melt? "From One Direction." He continued when I didn't say anything.

"U-Um...Um..." Was what I was saying. Kendall and James looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked. I was having a heart attack. I couldn't believe Louis was calling my phone asking me if I was okay. Kendall and James was still looking at me curiously. Wait...How did he get my number?

"Um...mhm." Was what I said.

"Okay...um Good." He continued. "One moment." I heard shuffling around and whatnot. Kendall and James mouthed 'What's going on?' I shrugged. Kendall walked up to me face all bloodied and asked "Who is that?"

I covered up the mouth part of the cell. "It's Louis." I said all fan girlish. Kendall looked sad, but I didn't care it's One Direction. I did a virtual fan girl dance. James was smirking at Kendall's expression. Kendall glared at him.

"Hello..?" He asked.

"Mhm..." Was all I kept saying. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Okay. Logan gave me your number." He started. "You're Jewel right?" He asked.

I nodded, but soon realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah." I whispered.

He laughed. He has a cute laugh. I like his laugh.

"Okay then." He said. "I'll be there in like an hour." then he hung up.

"AN HOUR!" I was all too late and panic stricken. James and Kendall looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Um...Louis is coming here i think." I started. "And Logan told him to come."

"Mhm..." Kendall continued. While Logan and Carlos came towards where we were standing.

"Hey guys." A cheerful Carlos called.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked looking between Kendall and James.

"I fell." They said in unison.

Logan looked like he excepted that and continued to talk. "What's wrong Jewel?"

"How'd you get my number?" I asked.

"Uh...Easy." HE said looking guilty.

"Why give it to Louis and How'd you know I like 1D?"

"Easy." Was his answer and he was sticking with that.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later:<em>

There was a limo pulling up to the studio we all so happen to run in thirty minutes ago. It was a nice shiny white limo with words on the door. ONE DIRECTION. Kendall was sitting in a corner while I was going all fan girl on everybody. Logan, Carlos, and James was just staring at me.

"OMG OMG OMG!" I flailed my arms like a dork.

A strange looking European opened up the door for whoever was coming out. My heart started racing the first one came out was a big security guard. Disappointment filled my eyes. I was so sad. Logan rubbed my back, but then there was more people coming out. I didn't look up anymore. I was too depressed.

"Hey,"

I looked up and too my surprise it was...Louis talking to me. I was so happy. I think I died a little.

"H-Hi...: I stuttered. I started to fidget with my fingers and all.

_**Princess Dork: Should I continue? And Heads up I'm changing my name, but it's still going to be something with Dork or Fabulous LAWL! IDK. BUT Tell me how it was, so I can improve on it...and BLAH BLAH BLAH! Check out my other stories. and fill me in on the request you guys want for whatever. BLAH BLAH BLAH! LAWL! I forgot to mention HAPPY BELATED EASTER! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: Major/minor fails_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own._

**Louis and the guys just stared at me as I stared at Louis with my mouth wide open like an idiot. "You okay?" Harry asked with his eyebrows pinched up together. I nodded. **

**"Jewel, is it?" Louis asked when the guys went to go talk to Logan about nothing I once so ever cared about at all. **

**I nodded.**

**"Nice name." He continued.**

**"Um..thanks." I whispered.**

**"Is it common?" He questioned.**

**"I haven't met anyone with a name similar to mine." I told him. He nodded with an expressionless face. **

**"Mhm..." Was the last thing he said before he left.**

**As soon as One Direction Left Carlos, James, Logan left too. Which was weird. Kendall was the only one left. I felt like hiding under a rock or wherever was possible at the moment.**

**Kendall walked slowly towards me taking his time. "So..." He started.**

**"So?" I asked.**

**"Louis..." He continued.**

**"Jealous?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.**

**"Never." He paused and stopped walking. "Curious maybe." He picked up on his walk, but this time it was a little faster.**

**"About?" I continued with a question to everything he says.**

**"Louis...do you like him?' Was his question to my question.**

**"Like a fangirl or obessed love, stalker love, creepy weird Helga love from Hey Arnold?" I asked, **

**"Love Love." He laughed.**

**"As a fangirl I love them." I said. Why did he want to know anyway?" I thought to myself. **

**He just stared at me for a moment before saying something else. "I see."**

**"See what?"**

**"..." He didn't say anything at all. He just looked at me with those adorable eyes of his. **

**"Kendall are you jealous?" I snickered.**

**He blushed a little. "Never. I already told you that." He smiled.**

**I didn't say anything after that. We just stood there in silence. Creepy silence...**

**"Jewel.." Kendall said wrapping his arm around me. "Do you like me at all?" That question came to me as a shock. He had never asked me that at all.**

**"Does it matter?" I coughed trying to move his arm from around me, but he was too strong.**

**He nodded and waited for my answer patiently.**

**"Um...Unicorns...are really pretty." I said trying to direct this conversation in a different way. He looked confused.**

**"Unicorns?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed and moved his arms from around me. "So you don't like me." it was more of a statement than anything.**

**"Um...no...I...like you..." I said and mentally kicked myself. At the moment I was unsure of who or what I liked.**

**"Jewel I'm twenty-one years old." He said. **

**"Um...yeah..." I said in a 'duh' kinda way.**

**"Stop playing and just tell me honestly." He said looking more annoyed than usual. "We're not children anymore." **

**"Well, I know that." I said while Kendall found a folded chair to sit in. He managed to fix it, so he can sit in it.**

**"But..." He continued for me. At least he isn't like James. I sighed relief washing over me.**

**Kendall stared intently at me as I found a normal looking chair and sat in it. It was pretty far from him, but that's good. Right?**

**"I'm unsure..." I stopped. Kendall stood up and moved towards me.**

**"Unsure of what?" He bent down so he would be whispering in my ear.**

**"Um...I...Um..." Was what came out of my mouth.**

**Kendall sighed and sat down on a random chair. Where does these random chairs come from? I asked myself. Kendall folded his arms over his chest. I could sense he was pissed.**

**"Unsure of what?" He aksed again.**

**"My..." I paused.**

**"Your...what?" He asked. "Situation?" Situation? What the hell?**

**"Um...my..." I paused again. I was really nervous. I dd]idn't think I could say it.**

**"What?" He asked again leaning in the cahir next to me.**

**"FEELINGS DAMNIT!" He sat back at my outburst. He had a mix of shock and humor. I didn't think it was funny at all.**

**"OH...*laugh*...That's all?" I blushed and stood up and walked out the back door while he burst into laughter. I was angry. He wanted to be serious and he got it.**

**A few seconds later I heard footsteps, so I just sat there wishing it to be a homicidal killer coming after me. To my bad luck it was Kendall.**

**"What?" I asked harshly as he came to sit next to me on the rock.**

**"I'm sorry." He said holding his head in between his palms. I just looked at him. "I wanted to be serious, but I laughed at you." Huh? He was laughing at me? Wow talk about hurt.**

**He glanced at me and then back at the ground.**

**"And?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.**

**"I didn't mean to talk about how big your tits was either." He said. I blushed like a wildfire that just started.**

**"Y-You was what?" I asked still red faced.**

**"Yeah me and the guys always talked about how b-" I slapped Kendall. He was shocked.**

**I was standing in frint of Kendall. My face red and some tears coming out. I didn't know why i was crying, but I was. "What was that for?" He yelled.**

**"You...are...A FUCKING JERK! DROP DEAD!" I yelled and ran off in the direction I heard cars and horns. I ran until I saw a seven eleven or at least a gas station. ****  
><strong>

**I ran for at least fifteen minutes before I saw a sign that said: Welcome To Palms Wood. 'We was on the set this whole time?' I asked myself. I became furious. They could've told me this. I then saw Logan, Carlos, James all looking at me all guilty like. I ignored them and kept walking where I saw the bus stop at. That's when it hit me...I don't have any money. Damn. I mentally tried to kill myself.**

**"Hey." I ignored whoever that was and started to walk away. "HEY!"**

**I heard panting and running sounds. "Hey." The person grabbed my shoulder and spun around. It was Kendall all sweaty and...Wait I'm mad at him...Right? Damn Kendall and his extreme hottness. "Jewel..." He said trying to catch his breath. "Jewel..." I waited as Kendall regained control over himself. "That slap...Hurt." He blurted.**

**"You deserved it." I scoffed.**

**"I know." He said standing up straight. He then laughed. "I'm sorry." He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me. "Jewel...I don't wanna lose you."**

**I didn't say anything and I let him hug me. My heart did a happy leap and I was sure Kendall could feel it. **

**"I really didn't mean to...um...you know." He said carefully.**

**"OH!" I yelled and everyone on the street stopped to look. I ignored them. "It's fine. I shouldn't be over sensitive."**

**"It's really my fault. You had every right." He then leaned in to kiss me on the lips. Everyone went awwwwwwwwwww, how sweet, and what a cute couple. Then went back to their daily lives and what not.**

**The kiss was passionate at first and then it was deep. Someone coughed and Kendall stopped kissing me to see who it was. James was standing right there cock blocking as usual. Kendall didn't break the hug and I was glad. My heart did another happy leap and a back flip. James just stood there looking for some time before he had said anything. Kendall stared back at James. It was pretty gay if you wanna know. "James, leave." I said giving him a look that meant I was serious.**

**James did leave which made me really happy. I wanted Kendall to kiss me again, but he didn't. He let his arms drop from around me. I felt a little sadden by the movement. Kendall grabbed my hands and was saying something. I wasn't listening. I was still thinking about why he had let me go like that. Damn James. Always ruining something.**

**"...en..." Kendall said when I tuned back in.**

**"What you say?" I asked. He laughed.**

**"I said do you want to be on the show with us?" He smiled.**

**I thought about this for awhile. I wanted to say no because it would be kinda awkward, but looking at Kendall he wanted me to say yes. I didn't want to be famous at all. I liked my somewhat normal life. It was quiet. **

"You** can say no." He told me squeezing my hand. "I can just come visit you when I have days off." His eyes told a different story.**

**"Do you want me on the show?" I asked looking up at him.**

**"It would be nice..." he trailed off and spaced out. It would be nice...I agreed in my hand to what he had said.**

**"Kendall..." **

**"Yeah?"**

**"I-I...L...L..." He just stared at me as my face turned from different shades of red. "L...L..." I was having a difficult time with this.**

**"Jewel...It's fine if you don't want to." he said sadly.**

**"NO!" I yelled.**

**He stared curiously at me. "Then what's wrong?"**

**I couldn't explain it so my face and neck got really sweaty. I could have a panic attack right there in front of Kendall. Kendall cocked his head to the side and just looked.**

**"Kendall...I really...Lo...Lo...L...L..." I was sweating like it was a hundred degrees here.**

****Princess Dork: Hey guys this is the last A/N thingy, so tell me what you think about it. Should I have her tell Kendall 'I love you'? Should I also give her a part in the tv series BTR? This will affect how the story will end and/or if there will be a squeal to this.

It occurred to me that I have failed to mention the settings and blah blah so here it is:

Jewel: Long Blonde hair that touches her back. Blue and Purple skirt with purple leggings under them. blue sandals with a purple butterfly decorated on it. The shirt she was originally wearing was BTR, but it changed due to certain events that happened in the story, so the shirt she was wearing was white with the colorful letters that read: Bitches Hate! (I actually have a shirt like that.)

BTR Guys: I had them dressed like in the show.

One Direction: Same as their dressed on t.v.

I know One Direction didn't have much of part. My little cousin decided to play a 'game' a deleted all the 'How I Met BTR'. I tried so hard not to kill her. Now I wrote this. Thus leaving them without a big part. The End.

One last thing you also may noticed that I had deleted the xReaders story. Someone reported them. But you also may notice that I have uploaded some more stories in there place.

LAST: I WILL not be putting the warnings and disclaimer. I'm just going to jump straight into the story.

That's it and thanks for reviewing all you guys that did. *insert smiley face* ~^-^~


	11. Chapter 11

LAST CHAPTER!

Last time on HOW I met BTR:

_"I know." He said standing up straight. He then laughed. "I'm sorry." He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me. "Jewel...I don't wanna lose you."_

_I didn't say anything and I let him hug me. My heart did a happy leap and I was sure Kendall could feel it._

_"I really didn't mean to...um...you know." He said carefully._

_"OH!" I yelled and everyone on the street stopped to look. I ignored them. "It's fine. I shouldn't be over sensitive."_

_"It's really my fault. You had every right." He then leaned in to kiss me on the lips. Everyone went awwwwwwwwwww, how sweet, and what a cute couple. Then went back to their daily lives and what not._

_The kiss was passionate at first and then it was deep. Someone coughed and Kendall stopped kissing me to see who it was. James was standing right there cock blocking as usual. Kendall didn't break the hug and I was glad. My heart did another happy leap and a back flip. James just stood there looking for some time before he had said anything. Kendall stared back at James. It was pretty gay if you wanna know. "James, leave." I said giving him a look that meant I was serious._

_James did leave which made me really happy. I wanted Kendall to kiss me again, but he didn't. He let his arms drop from around me. I felt a little sadden by the movement. Kendall grabbed my hands and was saying something. I wasn't listening. I was still thinking about why he had let me go like that. Damn James. Always ruining something._

_"...en..." Kendall said when I tuned back in._

_"What you say?" I asked. He laughed._

_"I said do you want to be on the show with us?" He smiled._

_I thought about this for awhile. I wanted to say no because it would be kinda awkward, but looking at Kendall he wanted me to say yes. I didn't want to be famous at all. I liked my somewhat normal life. It was quiet._

_"You can say no." He told me squeezing my hand. "I can just come visit you when I have days off." His eyes told a different story._

_"Do you want me on the show?" I asked looking up at him._

_"It would be nice..." he trailed off and spaced out. It would be nice...I agreed in my hand to what he had said._

_"Kendall..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I-I...L...L..." He just stared at me as my face turned from different shades of red. "L...L..." I was having a difficult time with this._

_"Jewel...It's fine if you don't want to." he said sadly._

_"NO!" I yelled._

_He stared curiously at me. "Then what's wrong?"_

_I couldn't explain it so my face and neck got really sweaty. I could have a panic attack right there in front of Kendall. Kendall cocked his head to the side and just looked._

_"Kendall...I really...Lo...Lo...L...L..." I was sweating like it was a hundred degrees here._

_Onward to the epicness:_

__**Kendall continued to stare at me. I was really losing it huh? **

**"Jewel it's fine." He said looking sad and vulnerable. "I understand."**

**"No you don't." I told him. He looked up at me with a face I couldn't explain.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked.**

**I didn't know what to say. I mean I knew it's just that It wouldn't come out of my mouth.**

**"KENDALL I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and he looked taken back by the sudden outburst of the words. Kendall didn't say anything for awhile. I waited some more for the words to sink in. Everyone on the street stopped and stared at the two of us standing outside. After a few minutes it started to rain and Kendall still hasn't said anything. The people on the street continued to stare at us. Finally Kendall said something.**

**"Finally." He laughs. "I was starting to think you hate me." **

**"I don't hate you Kendall. I actually love you." Then we both laughed together in the rain. People on the streets went 'awwwwwwww.' and went on about their business. People sure are nosy. **

**I was really happy to be with Kendall.**

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

**Kendall proposed to me.**

**"Will Jewel Marry me?" he asked on one knee. **

**"HELL YEAH!" I tackled him to the ground with kisses. **

**Later that week we hag gotten married and it was the second happiest day of my life. The first is when he proposed to me. **

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IT'S FINALLY OVER! **

**Updated: 5/01/2012**

**Hope I didn't lose any reviewers and sorry for the late update.**

**Review for the last time on this story. it's short and writers block. You guys know.**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BIG TIME ACCIDENT.**

**DIAMOND'S BITCHY AND YOU WILL ALL KNOW WHY ONCE YOU READ IT.**


End file.
